Monsters
by writer0824
Summary: 5 year old Mikey is scared of monsters and humans under the bed. And, some things never change. Luckily, he has Donnie to protect him from the night time terrors.


TMNT

A/N- Mikey and Donnie share a room, and Leo and Raph share a room.

5 year old Mikey hid under his covers, terrified.

'' You can't escape.'', a voice told him in his mind.

'' No one's here to protect you.'', he hears another voice snap.

'' Why don't I just drag you under your bed?'', another voice.

'' Where you won't be heard from ever again.''

'' We're going to get you.''

'' You aren't safe.''

'' No one can help you now.''

'' Donnie, help!'', Mikey finally cries, praying his big brother wasn't in a deep sleep. He shared a room with him, and Leo and Raph shared one... across the lair so Donnie and Mikey didn't hear them fight.

Donnie immediately jumps out of bed, literally, and runs to the other side of the room, where his only little brother laid helplessly.

'' Mikey, what's wrong?'', he asks, full of concern. Mikey pulls his head out of the covers, and jumps to his big brother for safety.

'' They're going to get me! The monsters are going to take me away! I don't wanna go, Donnie! I wanna stay here with you!'', Mikey cries in his brother's arms. Donnie knew Mikey was seeing monsters in his head. So, he decided it would be best if he went along with it, and protected Mikey from the '' monsters.'' Donnie wraps both arms around his brother, protectively.

'' They can't have you.'', he tells his little brother. Even as small children, Mikey was everything to Donnie. If some monsters wanted to take Mikey away, they had to go through Donnie. He looks around Mikey's bed, and under it. '' Do you hear me, you stupid monsters? You can't have my little brother! He's mine. You can't have him, so leave him alone. Or, come out here and fight me.''

'' Donnie?'', Mikey whispers, but Donnie pretended to ignore it and go on.

'' You want him? You gotta go through me. Try it. I dare you.'', nothing. Donnie cradled his crying little brother. '' It's alright, Mikey, they won't take you away. I won't let them. You know I won't.''

'' C-can I sleep with you, big brother?''

'' Of course, come on, we better get to bed before we end up tired all day tomorrow. No need to let Raph and Leo find out. We'll keep this to ourselves.'', Donnie answers, and him and Mikey lay in his bed. Mikey curls up to his best friend, and Donnie wraps his arms protectively around Mikey. '' It's okay now, little brother. No one is taking you away. You know I won't let them. I'm here to protect you.''

'' Thanks, big bro. You're the best.''

'' No, you are. Get some rest. We have a big day.'', Donnie says, and the two brothers fall asleep. Donnie opens his eyes slightly, and smiles as Mikey curls next to him, listening to his big brother's heart beat. '' You're safe. I won't let the monsters get you. I promise.''

10 years later

The four brothers got separate rooms, but all in one hallway. It went Leo, Raph, Donnie, then Mikey. Mikey hadn't feared those '' monsters,'' under his bed, until tonight. Only, it was a different '' monster,'' one that was real, and after all of them.

'' There is no place you can hide. No place you can run; where I will not find you. Do you think you're ready to face me?'', Shredder's voice lingers in Mikey's head. The youngest turtle tries to ignore it. '' You and your brothers will meet your doom.''

'' Get out of my head. I'm not 5 anymore.'', Mikey snaps.

'' But, those monsters were fake. And, you had Donatello there to help you through it. I am real, and out there. Where's Donatello to save you now?'', Shredder's voice asks.

'' I can easily yell for him.''

'' You'll be the reason he dies. Do you really want your best friend die to protect you from me?'', Shredder's voice responds.

'' He won't die. Raph and Leo won't allow you to mess with us.'', Mikey snaps.

'' Who said Raph and Leo will survive long enough to save you.''

'' D-Donnie!'', Mikey finally tells, and Shredder's voice disappears. Within seconds, Donnie bursted through the door, surprised he didn't wake Raph or Leo, who was a light sleeper.

'' Mikey, Mikey?'', Donnie asks, shaking his brother out of shock. Mikey snaps out of it, and looks at the concerned eyes of Donatello. '' What's wrong? What is it?''

'' Shredder... monsters... you...'', Mikey mumbles. Donnie understands what Mikey was scared of. The word '' monsters'' brings back memories that Donnie knew he had to repeat. Only, the monster was real, because the monster was Shredder.

'' Mikey, remember when we were 5 and I chased away the monsters in our room?'', Donnie asks. Mikey nods. '' Remember what I said?''

'' Yeah.'', Mikey answers. Donnie nods.

'' What did I say?'', Donnie asks.

'' That you wouldn't let the monster take me away.'', Mikey answers. Donnie nods.

'' Now, don't you think I still mean that?'', Donnie asks. Mikey nods. Donnie hugs his little brother, and sighs. '' I won't let anything or anyone take you away from us. You know I'd do anything to make sure that doesn't happen.''

'' I know.''

'' Then, you don't have anything to be scared of. I'll protect you from this cruel world. And, that's a promise.'', Donnie says, not releasing Mikey.

'' Thanks, Donnie.'', Mikey smiles. Donnie couldn't help but smile.

'' You're welcome, little brother.'', Donnie says. He releases Mikey. '' Now, we have a big training session with Splinter tomorrow. And, I have a feeling Leo will wake up in a minute.''

'' Too late.'', Leo says, as he enters the doorway. He smiles at his little brother, and shakes his head. '' You guys shouldn't have to be scared because the Shredder is out there. Splinter won't let anything happen to us. Neither will me or Raph.''

'' We know, Leo. It's just one of those nights.'', Donnie says. Mikey nods.

'' Okay, get some rest, little brothers. Will talk about this in the morning.'', Leo says, and walks off. Donnie gets up from Mikey's bed.

'' I'll see you in the morning, little brother.'', Donnie says. Mikey nods.

'' Thanks, Donnie, you're the best.'', he lets out a yawn, and lays back down, and falls asleep. '' Love you, big bro.''

'' Love you, too, little brother.'', with that, Donnie walks out, and goes to his room.

Well, liked it? Hated it? REVIEW!


End file.
